At present, most people will use cameras to take their favorite photos, regardless of landscapes or portraits, but sometimes the photos taken are not as good as expected, and some photos may even have flaws. Therefore, various different image processing software are available in the market and provided for users to modify an unsatisfactory portion of a photo. For example, the image processing software can be used for removing a red eye, brightening up a portion of a photo, or synthesizing a photo with enriched contents.
As the science and technology advance, the image processing not only be used for processing a photo shot by a camera but also be built in an image processing device directly to carry out an image processing while the camera is taking a photo. The camera with the aforementioned image processing function further provides different image processing modes of several cameras such as a motion removal mode and a multi-motion capture mode for users to process the photos.
In the motion removal mode, five photos of a scene are shot and analyzed to detect which object (such as a pedestrian, a car, or a flying bird) is moving continuously in the scene, and then the five photos are computed to form an image with the moving object removed completely. This mode is used to remove unwanted objects. In the multi-motion capture mode, the five successively shot photos are used to integrate all moving objects of the scene into a photo, so that the photo has a continuously moving object.
Since these cameras having both motion removal mode and multi-motion capture mode performs recognitions primarily by detecting the motion of an object, the moving object may be removed or superimposed improperly or incompletely when the moving object is removed or superimposed.